Walls Meant to be Broken
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: During the Cold War, The Berlin Wall was built overnight to separate Western and Eastern Berlin. Many from each side were on the wrong side at the wrong time. Katniss Everdeen was one of them. During her unexpected stay, she meets Westerner Peeta Mellark who extends his friendship to her and maybe something develops between them, against all odds. Work In Progress AU


**Hello all! So this is a work in progress that I came up with the other day. Now I know I have a lot of other stories unfinished, I'm planning on getting back to them all in time. Enjoy this, please read and review!**

Katniss looked over at her younger sister Primrose who sat playing with the yellow fur ball who would hiss at Katniss if she got within a few feet of Primrose; Buttercup the cat was very possessive.

She rolled her eyes. Her limbs itched with want. She wanted to get out of the run down house in the middle of the street and go hunting, something that she didn't do for fun, but to put food on the table. All of Eastern Germany was poor, so her family weren't the only ones dealing with financial hardships and wondering where their next meal would come from.

Katniss stood and left the room. She changed into some comfortable clothes―some woolen trousers that had been broken into over the years and a cotton cream coloured shirt with some animal skin lining to keep her warm. The forest where she went was hidden from the sun will all the evergreen trees billowing their branches out.

She returned to the room where Prim was then working on her school work.

"Little Duck, will you be all right while I'm gone?" Katniss asked her younger sister using the pet name she gave her as a little girl.

"I'll be fine; Mama'll be home shortly, and she's getting better," Prim replied, placing her ink pen down on her tin supplies tray lid. It used to be a biscuit container from years prior.

Their mother, Frau Everdeen had been deemed mentally ill for four years since her husband and their father died during the horrible second world war. Frau Everdeen had disappeared from her two daughters, not physically where she could not be found, but mentally, where Katniss had unofficially received the unwanted but could not be refused position of being Prim's temporary mother.

Luckily and miraculously to the point where Katniss felt that it was too good to be true, Frau Everdeen received a cure. Someone from the Seam―it had to have been―knew the truth about her mother, something that Katniss tried very hard at to hide. It wasn't something to be proud of and Katniss never wanted any help from others. But one days, shortly earlier that year, she had found a small brown parchment package placed in the old and unused milk box. It was on the side of the house and only she used it to hide the animals that she would shoot and kill before she got the chance to skin them and prepare them for eating. Inside the box were pills. But they weren't just any pills, they were pills to help bring back her mother from the wallowing in sub-consciousness, which helped her have a role back in the Everdeen clan. Yet Katniss was still wary of her mother because of how she'd left her two daughters for four years.

What also made Katniss curious was who the mysterious donor and how the medicine was taken from Western Berlin since Eastern Berlin didn't have any new-fangled technology like the Westerners had from District Thirteen across the Atlantic Ocean.

Katniss watched Prim for a moment before she conceded and ruffled her duck fluff like long blond hair. Prim automatically grumbled under her breath and smoothed down her loose hair back into her two braids.

"I'll be home late tonight," Katniss called once her father's worn leather jacket was zipped up around her skinny form, and she had slung her quiver filled with arrows and anything else she would need for her trip.

Prim had enough to take care of herself for a few days, but a certain amount of time would be needed to have a good meal on their table for the days after.

She started off on the trek towards a forest that she had found many years back. She was still slightly unsure of its exact location in relation to Eastern and Western Berlin―one city split into two separate worlds by society. All she knew was the path from her house to the forest that made her the least noticeable and that's all that mattered.

She had never gone to the Western part of Berlin before, but she knew that her mother used to live there long before her father had asked her mother to marry him. Her mother used to be a merchant; Western Berlin was where the merchant families lived.

Katniss noticed that there were trees around her then, a sure sign that she was in the forest region.

She looked around and took a deep breath of the earthy scent, the pine needles released their fragrance and the crisp again took a bite of the wind and sun combination that breezed by. Secretly, this was where Katniss felt the most at home. The Seam was always home for her, ever since she was a young child, yet she couldn't deny the stark difference between her home and this haven. This heaven, almost, was full of colour and life, as opposed to the Seam which was all black and white colouring of a picture, and dark and dreary.

She quietly pulled out her bow and an arrow and bent silently behind some bushes and trees, where she waited poised patiently for the chance to capture some unfortunate animal by surprise and bring home something for Prim to eat. As much as her mother was trying to earn money and help out in the household, Katniss refused to let her position as Breadwinner go.

Unfortunately, as the hours grew darker throughout that day, and afternoon turned to evening, nothing appeared before her. This was not normal; many animals had always scurried about any other day.

Her mind told her to get home immediately, to get out of the forest, and not to wait any longer, that she'd find more food tomorrow back around home. But she was technically home. Yet her heart told her no; she couldn't come home empty handed to Prim, she refused to lose her dignity and see Prim disappointed with not enough food. There had been many disappointments in their life. So she waited longer for animals. Soon, the coldness of the air took over and she quickly climbed a nearby tree before she let herself fell asleep.

* * *

She awoke suddenly to the sound of anger and yelling of crowds in a distance. She felt disorientated. She looked around and suddenly remembered that she was in a tree in the forest to catch food for Prim. She also then remembered her promise to Prim―that she'd be back late that night and she had already broken it.

She quickly checked to make sure that she had everything that she brought with her and jumped down from the tree, letting her ankles adjust to the weight of her body on the ground. Then she began her walk and quickened her pace with each step back home.

Suddenly, as she neared the trees that she normally passed to get to her house from the forest, she was met with a large tall and long slab wall in her path. She stopped and her heart slowly quickened, yet each beat felt elongated by time. She looked to the left of her and the right of her, in search of an exit. None. Then she tried to climb the large wall. She placed her foot on the wall and reached her hand up further on the wall to grasp a groove on the slab, but she slid back on the ground. She quickly ran to a nearby tree along the wall and climbed it. To her worst fear, she found peacekeepers surrounding the other side of the wall further to her right a good distance. At the top of the wall, it was guarded by spiked barbed wire to restrict entry by anyone who wanted to climb over. It was a miracle that she couldn't climb the wall when she tried.

It then hit her. She was stuck in Western Berlin. The other side of the wall was the Seam, East Berlin

She heard more yelling and arguing in the distance. The start of the rebellion.

**R & R!**


End file.
